Noches de tren
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Lo que siempre quise que ocurriera durante la gira de los vencedores. Después de una pesadilla Peeta consuela a Katniss con más que palabras. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si ambos decidieran desatar sus sentimientos? LEMMON...
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera historia y no estoy muy segura de que tal me ha quedado, soy nueva escribiendo y significaría mucho para mi que me dierais vuestra opinión. Muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

Estoy corriendo en el bosque, lo sé por el olor a pino y humedad del ambiente, por las ramas que se me clavan en los brazos, las piernas y la cara. Pero no me importa el dolor, sólo puedo seguir corriendo buscando a Prim. Está en peligro, la están haciendo daño, lo sé por cómo grita mi nombre. No me detengo hasta que la veo. Está en una trampa, en una red, exactamente igual que Rue en los Juegos, también sé lo que viene ahora, Marvel la mata. Grito de impotencia porque mis pies no responden, no puedo moverme. Cuando es una flecha y no una lanza lo que atraviesa su cuello grito aún más, porque quien dispara soy yo.

Me despierto con la garganta rota por el llanto, noto las lágrimas caer sin control por mis mejillas y unas manos zarandeando mi cuerpo apoyadas en mis brazos.

-Katniss despierta, despierta. Es una pesadilla. Despierta por favor.

Peeta me implora mientras yo vuelvo a la normalidad. Noto el traqueteo continuo del tren sobre las vías antes de ubicarme en mi compartimento, enredada con las sábanas.

-Katniss tranquila, sólo ha sido un sueño.

Peeta ya no me mueve pero no me ha soltado. Sigue consolándome porque no puedo controlar las lágrimas y los sollozos.

Soy yo la que le abraza lo más fuerte que puedo cuando recuerdo a mi patito ahogándose con su propia sangre.

-Shhh, ya está, estás a salvo...

Peeta comienza a darme besos en la parte superior de mi cabeza, noto su respiración en la raíz de mi pelo y poco a poco me voy calmando.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazados mientras Peeta dibuja patrones inconexos con un dedo sobre mi espalda. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no está bajo las sábanas conmigo, está sentado sobre ellas, como si no hubiera dormido aquí.

-¿Te fuiste anoche?- consigo decir con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

-Salí a por un vaso de agua, cuando volvía te escuche gritar desde el principio del pasillo. Creo que nunca habías gritado tanto. ¿Estás mejor?

-Eso creo, gracias Peeta... Gracias por todo- esto último lo digo en apenas un susurro pero se que me oye porque le noto suspirar.

-No tiene importancia, tú hiciste mucho más por mi.

Ahora la que suspiro soy yo.

-Anda vamos a dormir- me aparto para que pueda entrar en la cama.

Cuando ambos estamos arropados nos volvemos a abrazar y yo apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Puedo oírle latir con tanta fuerza que temo que se salga en cualquier momento.

Y entonces me siento mal, me siento fatal. Porque es por mi por quien su corazón late tan rápido, y Peeta no se merece a alguien como yo, incapaz de aclarar mis propios sentimientos, que tiene pesadillas que le despiertan en mitad de la noche, alguien roto.

No. Peeta no se lo merece.

Pero soy demasiado egoísta. Le necesito más de lo que quiero reconocer. Y todo este círculo de pensamientos autodestructivos me confunden aún más, hasta el punto de que no puedo evitar que se me escapen dos lágrimas que mojan la camiseta del pijama de Peeta.

-¿Katniss, estás bien? ¿Es por la pesadilla? ¿Quieres hablarlo?

Su preocupación sólo lo empeora aún más, y vuelvo a sollozar

-Noo... Peeta lo siento... Lo siento muchísimo.

Él me abraza más fuerte.

-No te mereces a alguien como yo. Eres, eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Tú, tú te mereces ser feliz, soy una persona egoísta. Debí haber hecho que volvieras a casa solo, ahora todos estaríais a salvo... Es culpa mía... Todo es culpa mía

Peeta nos incorpora para poder mirarme a la cara, limpia mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y me besa en la frente.

-Katniss. ¿No lo entiendes? Te quiero, con toda mi alma. Y no digas esas cosas sobre ti. Una persona egoísta no se hubiera ofrecido a ocupar el lugar de su hermana en la cosecha. Si fueras egoísta no hubieras ido a buscarme en la arena, ni te hubiera enfrentado a un banquete para salvarme la vida una vez más. Katniss no eres egoísta. No podrías serlo aunque quisieras.

Está vez roza sus labios con los míos, y después me pone el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Sé que no me quieres Katniss, pero no te sientas mal por ello, no es algo que podamos elegir. Al menos me lo dijiste.

Sus palabras me hinchan el corazón, literalmente, creo que se me salta un latido y tengo que respirar hondo para no ahogarme.

-Peeta... Yo... No se me dan bien las palabras... Peeta no, no todo fue fingido. No sé cómo explicarte...

Antes de seguir diciendo incoherencias intentando decirle que no sé lo que siento porque nunca me había planteado poder llegar a sentir algo así.

Así que acerco mis labios a su cara y nos fundinos en un beso. Un beso como los de la cueva, sólo que ahora no estamos medio muertos y puedo centrarme en el beso y no en si tiene fiebre.

El beso comienza muy suave, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a salir corriendo, pero poco a poco el empieza a corresponderlo y se vuelve más apasionado. Su lengua delinea el contorno de mis labios y yo le correspondo. Nuestras lenguas se buscan y comienzan un duelo que ninguna quiere perder. A medida que el beso se vuelve más y más feroz, sus manos se aferran a mis caderas como un náufrago a su salvavidas, yo no me quedo atrás y pongo mis manos en su nuca, enredo los dedos en sus rizos de trigo. Gimo cuando muerde mi labio, intento protestar cuando abandona mi boca, pero sólo puedo ahogar un grito

cuando llega a mi cuello. Lo besa, lo lame y hasta lo repasa con los dientes. Se mueve lentamente hasta llegar a mi oreja, donde muerde mi lóbulo y medio gruñe con el gemido que dejo escapar yo. Ese sonido hace que note mi ropa interior humedecerse casi al instante. Sé que estoy sonrojada pero no me importa. Llevo mis manos a su marmóreo pecho y el vuelve a atacar mi boca en un beso aún más ardiente que el anterior. Su camiseta me estorba así que intento no pensarlo mucho porque sé que me sonrojaré más y se la quito lentamente, acariciando cada fragmento de piel que queda a mi alcance. Peeta no opone resistencia y separa sus labios de los míos para que termine de quitársela. Es aún mejor de lo que esperaba, no puedo resistirlo y le empujo un poco para que quede sobre el colchón y yo encima suyo, él se deja hacer y yo comienzo a darle besos por todo su pecho, mientras mis dedos recorren una y otra vez el camino de vello rubio que comienza en su ombligo y se pierde bajo los pantalones del pijama. Peeta responde a mis caricias pronunciando mi nombre entre pequeños gruñidos y gemidos que hacen que la humedad en mi centro sea casi insoportable. Parece que lee mi mente porque me agarra por las caderas y nos gira para que yo repose sobre la cama y el se coloque entre mis piernas pero sin apoyar su peso sobre mí. Vuelve a besarme como si fuera la últimas noche de nuestras vidas, mientras desliza sus calientes y anchas manos bajo mi camiseta. Mi gemido no se hace esperar y eso le da alas para seguir, y quitármela de un tirón hacia arriba con un ímpetu que desconocía en él. La cara que pone cuando ve que no llevo sujetador es épica, me gustaría recordarla para siempre. Pero la vergüenza me puede y me cubro con los brazos. Peeta me mira a los ojos y dice mientras mueve sus dedos sobre mi vientre:

-Katniss, eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo. Pero si quieres parar lo entiendo, no importa, en serio.

Ai. Peeta. ¿Cómo puede decir lo correcto en cada momento? Mientras retiro mis brazos y los pongo rodeando su cuello digo a duras penas:

-No, quiero esto, te necesito.

Eso es todo lo que necesita para retomar mis labios, los dedos que ocupaban mi vientre suben hasta mis pechos, los masajea despacio, arrancando gemidos desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, que se intensifican cuando pellizca mis pezones dolorosamente duros. Noto como abandona mi boca para de nuevo recorrer mi cuello, esta vez no se queda allí y sigue descendiendo con lentos besos húmedos hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, pero se detiene y comienza a rehacer su camino soplando por donde ha dejado su brillante rastro. Creo que estoy a punto de morir de una combustión espontánea, o eso pensaba hasta que sin previo aviso mete uno de mis pezones en su boca, lo lame una y otra vez, y mis gemidos se convierten en gritos de placer que no me molesto en ocultar. Succiona sin descanso mi botón rosado y lo muerde ligeramente, haciendo que por instinto busque fricción para aliviar mi palpitante feminidad, moviendo las caderas hacía las suyas. Es entonces cuando noto el poder de su excitación y es un roce tan placentero que gemimos a la vez.

De repente noto cómo una de sus manos se adentra bajo mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, me tenso por la sorpresa, pero sólo puedo arquearme cuando sus dedos se frotan contra mi clítoris, o al menos creo que es eso lo que hace, las clases de sexualidad en el colegio no eran precisamente explícitas. Mis gemidos son ya incontrolables. Alcanzo un nivel de placer que me evade de la realidad cuando introduce un dedo en mi húmedo centro, lo bombea dentro y fuera de mi sin dejar de atender mi clítoris con el pulgar. Cuando suma otro dedo a su tarea exploto en mil pedazos. Peeta ahoga mis gritos besándome, pero no puedo parar de mover mis caderas al ritmo que aún marcan su mano. Cuando el orgasmo me abandona del todo apoyo mi frente contra la suya tratando de recuperarme.

-Peeta eso ha sido...

-Lo sé preciosa, creo que lo de chica en llamas se nos ha quedado pequeño. Dice con una sonrisa burlona, pero no puedo evitar reírme. Le hago sonreír, pero esta vez de verdad, cómo sólo él sabe. Siguiendo mis impulsos le beso. Es un beso arrasador, se lo lleva todo a su paso, comenzando por mi cordura. Y quiero más, mucho más, lo quiero todo de él. Peeta comienza a bajarme los pantalones y la ropa interior lentamente, yo no pienso ser menos y hago lo mismo, pero un poco más rápido, a Peeta parece gustarle mi ansiedad por él, así que se incorpora un poco y prácticamente me arranca la ropa de las piernas y aprovecha su posición para quitarse su ropa restante también. Entonces puedo admirar su masculinidad preparada para mi. Aunque no puedo verme sé que mi cara está tan roja como un tomate. Eso parece preocupar a Peeta:

-Katniss si no estás segura... Sólo dilo, no haremos nada que no quieras.

Niego con la cabeza y atraigo su cuello hacia mí para besarlo, mi chico del pan toma eso como el permiso que necesita y se posiciona frente a mi entrada y comienza a penetrarme firme pero despacio, dejando que me acostumbre a él. Sigue avanzando hasta la barrera que prueba mi inocencia, cuando la atraviesa siento dolor, no es algo insoportable pero es muy molesto. Peeta se queda totalmente quieto hasta que abro los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado y empiezo a mover mis caderas contra las suyas. Entonces él comienza a salir y entrar de mi interior, fuerte, despacio, apasionadamente, cada vez más y más deprisa. Mis gemidos y sus rugidos se entremezclan con el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento completa, me inunde una sensación de placer y felicidad inigualables. Las embestidas de Peeta se vuelven aún más potentes y veloces hasta que no puedo soportarlo más y vuelvo a explotar, mucho más fuerte está vez, siento mi cuero arder y convulsionarse, grito su nombre con las fuerzas que aún me quedan y eso es todo lo que Peeta necesita para liberarse dentro de mí.

Ninguno de los dos tenemos fuerzas para movernos y Peeta prácticamente se desploma sobre mi cuerpo. Abarco su espalda con mis brazos y le abrazo impidiendo que salga de mi, quiero retener esta sensación todo el tiempo que pueda, su calor y el mío juntos. Pasan unos momentos hasta que nuestros pulsos se normalizan que yo paso dibujando en su espalda como él hace conmigo mientras el deposita suaves besos en mi cuello, bajo mi oreja. Muy despacio Peeta sale de mí y nos gira a ambos para que sea yo la que esté tumbada sobre el.

-Te quiero- lo digo sin pensarlo, porque es verdad, no puedo vivir sin él, le necesito a mi lado. Espantando mis pesadillas, calmando mi mente, haciéndome sonreír, besándome, o como ahora haciéndome el amor.

Peeta después de el shock que le producen mis palabras responde:

-Y yo a ti preciosa. Siempre.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí esta mi historia, si consigo algo de tiempo iré subiendo más, pero de verdad que me gustaría que dierais vuestra opinión. Los libros lo significan todo para mí, y aunque he intentado segur las personalidades de los personajes no estoy muy segura de mis pobres dotes como escritora. Ante todo quería compartir esta historia porque llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE OS HA GUSTADO MI HISTORIA. De verdad que me emocionó mucho saber que a alguien le ha gustado. No pensaba continuar esta historia pero es mi pequeño regalo. Sigo intentando escribir más historias, pero con los exámenes y la falta de inspiración no he podido hacer mucho... (También tengo que reconocer que con este he tardado muy poquito jajajaja)

En fin, vamos con el capítulo. Es la mañana siguiente, narrado por Peeta. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS.

* * *

La luz del aurora hace que me sea imposible seguir conciliando el sueño. Abro los ojos y lo primero que noto es que Katniss y yo estamos desnudos.

No ha sido un sueño.

Madre mía.

Anoche hicimos el amor.

Me dijo que me quería.

Y no ha sido un sueño.

Madre mía.

Lo siguiente que noto son nuestras piernas entrelazadas, llevo puesta la prótesis pero no parece molestarle el contacto con el frío metal.

Nuestros pechos están tan juntos que no puedo verle la cara. El pelo le cae libre sobre la espalda en ondas infinitas sobre su piel aceituna.

Una de sus manos está bajo la almohada pero con la otra se aferra a mi brazo, el cual termina en su cintura. Ni en un millón de años podría haberme imaginado un momento más perfecto. Y no es que no hubiera fantaseado con esto mismo (y sobretodo con lo que ocurrió anoche) desde que entré en la adolescencia, pero una vez más la realidad supera la ficción.

En todos los sentidos.

Katniss respira hondo y murmura algo aún en sueños.

Aunque tenerla en mis brazos mientras duerme se ha convertido en una de mis aficiones favoritas no puedo resistir el impulso de despertarla y comienzo a acariciar el final de su espalda con las yemas de los dedos. No tarda mucho en abrir los ojos, pestañea varias veces, lo noto en la piel de mi pecho. Poco a poco estira el cuello para poder mirarme. Supongo que ya recuerda nuestra apasionada noche porque esta roja como un tomate. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo porque me encanta que a veces se muestre tan tímida e inocente en ocasiones como esta.

Beso sus labios en una suave caricia.

-Buenos días preciosa.

Katniss se sonroja aún más si es que era posible y me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-¿Estás bien?

Se piensa la respuesta aunque no deja de sonreír.

-Nunca he estado mejor.

Y es esa respuesta la que me quita el enorme peso de pensar que no le había gustado lo de anoche, que no me había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que me quería, y otras mil conjeturas que se me pasaron por la cabeza antes de conseguir dormir.

Vuelvo a besarla esta vez con más pasión y con el alivio que sus palabras han tenido para con mi corazón. Katniss mueve sus manos hacia mi cuello y me devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad que pongo en sus labios. La sensación me arrastra a un mundo distinto. En el que sólo existimos ella y yo, sin juegos, sin vencedores, sin pesadillas, sólo nosotros y la sensación del mismo fuego del infierno creciendo en nosotros, a medida que nuestro beso se vuelve más ardiente.

Y todo esto sólo con un beso.

Pero sé que es un beso de verdad, ahora no tengo ninguna duda. Cuando me dijo que lo que había hecho y dicho en los juegos no había sido verdad... Quise morirme, había probado la miel con la que siempre había soñado, había escuchado las palabras que siempre fantaseé que me diría, había estado en el mismo cielo... Y de un plumazo me echaron a patadas.

Pero saber que todo lo había hecho por salvar mi vida en el fondo sólo hizo que la quisiera más.

Y ahora que me corresponde, que estamos desnudos en su cama, que ambos perdimos la virginidad con el acto más dulce y pasional que nunca podría haber imaginado, ahora que me ha dicho que me quiere, pienso demostrarle todo lo que la amo y he tenido que reprimir.

Giro nuestros cuerpos para quedar sobre ella. Ahora mis manos están sobre la suave piel de sus caderas y las suyas tiran un poco de mis rizos. Supongo que puede notar mi erección mañanera, pero si lo hace no dice nada.

No puedo evitar que mis manos asciendan por sus costados buscando sus perfectos pechos, mi boca suelta la suya para que podamos respirar, y llevo mis labios a su cuello, al tiempo que comienzo a acariciar sus senos. Katniss ahoga un grito que me hace gemir a mí, no tiene ni idea de lo que me hace sentir. Muerdo su cuello cuando alcanzo sus pezones y los pellizco, ahora si que no puede evitar gemir con desesperación.

Supongo que no quiere ser la única en recibir, cuando noto que una de sus manos desciende por mi espalda y busca a tientas mi miembro. Cuando comienza a acariciarme suavemente, de arriba a abajo, gruño audiblemente sobre la dulce piel de su cuello. Eso la da confianza y comienza con movimientos más firmes, rodeando mi masculinidad con sus dedos, bajando y subiendo, una y otra vez, más rápido cuando gimo, más fuerte con mis gruñidos. Estoy a punto de explotar pero no quiero acabar ahora. Cojo su mano con delicadeza y entrelazo nuestros dedos mientras la apoyo en la almohada, junto a su cabeza.

Sonrío con malicia para hacerle saber que esto sólo acaba de empezar, y a Katniss se le dilatan aún más las pupilas de la expectación, dejando sus ojos como un fino hilo de la plata más brillante envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche.

Vuelvo a adueñarme de sus labios, pero sólo un momento, lentamente recorro su cuello y voy bajando por su torso dejando besos húmedos a mi paso. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lamo uno de sus pezones lentamente, saboreándolo. Katniss ante esto sólo puede gemir, y gritar cuando lo introduzco en mi boca, lo succiono y lo acaricio con los dientes. Katniss se revuelve bajo mi cuerpo buscando aliviar su propia excitación y consigue juntar nuestros sexos en un roce tan placentero que nos arranca un gemido a ambos.

Suelto su pezón y continuo bajando mi boca, saboreando la piel de su vientre y de su ombligo. La respiración de Katniss se acelera mucho más cuando nota que sigo bajando. Dejo trémulos besos en su pubis y aspiro el olor que provoco en ella antes de saborearlo. Katniss grita y agarra mi pelo con fuerza, haciendo que yo ponga más intensidad en mi tarea. Doy unas cuantas lengüetadas en su feminidad antes de introducir uno de mis dedos en su feminidad, mientras sigo torturando su clítoris con mi boca. Está tan mojada que no me refreno a meter otro de mis dedos en su interior, una y otra vez, marcando en ritmo de sus gemidos. Está a punto, lo se por cómo se le tensan las piernas. Cuando introduzco un tercer dedo en ella se deja ir con un grito de satisfacción tirando más fuerte de mi pelo. No paro de lamer sus fluidos hasta que el orgasmo la abandona.

Me vuelvo a incorporar para mirarle a los ojos. Y lo que veo hace que me excite hasta límites que desconocía. Su cuerpo brilla bajo una ligera capa de sudor que también envuelve mi cuerpo. Su respiración sigue siendo agitada y sus pechos suben y bajan en una armoniosa danza que me lleva a la locura. Cuando dice mi nombre en un suspiro me abalanzo a sus labios como el sediento al encontrar agua. Katniss se las arregla para girar nuestros cuerpos sin detener nuestro beso.

Apoya sus manos en mi pecho y mueve las caderas buscando fricción, no puedo soportarlo más y la cojo de las caderas con las dos manos y la posiciono sobre mi sexo, la miro a los ojos buscando su aprobación, cuando asiente dejo caer su cuerpo y me introduzco en ella suavemente dejando que todas estas nuevas sensaciones me inunden. Cuando Katniss vuelve a estar sobre mí se inclina un poco para aumentar el roce y yo vuelvo a levantarla usando las manos y mi cintura para que vuelva a caer.

Repetimos los movimientos envueltos en la burbuja de nuestro placer, suspirando el nombre del otro, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. El sonido de nuestras pieles rozándose es la sinfonía más hermosa que nunca he escuchado. Sus pechos moviéndose al ritmo de mis embestidas es la imagen más atrayente del universo.

Katniss araña la piel de mi pecho absorta en la lujuria para apoyarse más fuerte e ir más rápido aún. Yo llevo mis manos a su culo y agarro su delicada piel para hacer entrar más fuerte en ella. Ambos nos dejamos llevar, y su orgasmo hace que yo llegue al mío arrastrado por el mayor de los placeres de la humanidad.

Derrotados y sudados no podemos hacer otra cosa que abrazarnos con nuestros cuerpos aún unidos intentando recuperarnos de tanta actividad sin ni siquiera haber desayunado.

Cuando recupero las fuerzas salgo de ella y beso sus labios lo más dulcemente que puedo, a Katniss se le están cerrando los ojos pero consigue devolvérmelo, cuando susurro:

-Te quiero...- ella me responde antes de volverse a dormir.

-Yo también. Siempre...

Sonrío porque es lo mismo que le dije anoche, lo mismo que quiero decirle todos los días de mi vida.

* * *

Bueno lo repito, muchísimas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a esta historia nacida de la parte pervertida de mi cabeza (que viene a ser toda).

Creo que es un poco menos dulce que el anterior, ¿pero tampoco ha quedado muy basto no? Aunque el capitulo en si no me ha costado mucho escribirlo, hacerlo desde la perspectiva masculina sí. No sé yo si me ha quedado muy coherente. Pero Katniss es un personaje tan difícil y agotador de escribir... Además siempre había querido intentarlo con Peeta.

Si os ha gustado ya sabéis lo que hacer ;)

GRACIAS, PAN QUEMADO Y BESOS PARA TODOS.


End file.
